Babysit
by Bema
Summary: -Superfamily: Tony/Steve – Adopted Peter- When Steve and Tony have to leave for a couple of hours, they leave a 5-year-old trouble maker, Peter Parker, in the Avengers care. Chaos is ensured. –Warning: Swearing and bad writing-


**Babysit **

-Superfamily: Tony/Steve – Adopted Peter- When Steve and Tony have to leave for a couple of hours, they leave a 5-year-old trouble maker, Peter Parker, in the Avengers care. Chaos is ensured. –Warning: Swearing and bad writing-

**Prompt by sogaryuu on tumblr**

* * *

"Are you sure you guys are going to be alright?" Steve asked, unsure as he gently placed Peter on the floor.

"You worry to much. I'm sure between all of us he will be fine," Natasha reassured him as he watched Peter run over to Clint, who caught him and threw him up in the air and caught him again. Steve sighed as he heard Peter laughing, telling Uncle Clint to do it again.

"Yeah, well we are only going to be gone for a couple of hours and he shouldn't be too much trouble," Steve explained. "I'll see you later Pete," Steve quickly kissed his sons forehead who was still in Clint's arms and walked towards the door.

"Bye bye, Papa!" Little five-year-old Peter cried, waving as Steve walked out of the door and headed for the car where Tony was waiting for him.

Peter turned in his Uncle Clint's arms and looked at everyone else in the room. He saw his Aunty 'Tasha, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Thor. A little devilish smile appeared on his face as he turned back to look at his Uncle Clint.

"Un-key Clint!" Peter cried, trying to get his attention. "Horsey-" Clint frowned as he listened to Peter trying to get him to go down onto his arms and legs and crawl around whilst Peter sat on his back.

"Peter-" Clint started, not wishing to lose his dignity in front of the others.

"Horsey!" Peter called out again. Natasha stood back with Bruce and Thor, by the television, but continued to watch with interest.

"Peter, I am not going-"

"HORSEY!" Clint sighed and looked down at the raging Peter in his arms only to be met with large puppy-dog eyes that Clint found himself melting at.

"Oh god, the eyes!" Clint screamed, finding himself suddenly crawling around on the ground near the sofa whilst Peter cheered happily on his back. "What the-"

"Yay! Horsey!" Clint couldn't ignore Natasha's humor-filled laugh as she watched the unbelievable scene in front of her. Clint sighed, knowing that his digity was already lost as he continued to walk around on all fours.

"What manner of games is this?" Thor asked, moving his attention from the television to Clint and a giggling Peter. "The boy has gained the power to control those into believing they are a horse?"

"No, Peter is just a little devil like his dad," Bruce commented, not looking away from the television, guessing at what was happening. Without much notice Peter sprung off Clint's back and onto Thor.

"Does your mommy know that you wear her drapes?" Peter asked innocently, looking up at Thor who looked down with slight amusement at the child's attics.

"His dad is such a bad influence," Bruce commented, hinting towards Tony. Thor just laughed heartily.

"This child. I like it!" Thor screamed out, laughing. Everyone else stared at him with narrowed eyes – almost expecting Thor to throw Peter to the floor. "What?" Thor asked, confused at everyone's expressions.

"Wait! Where has he gone?" Natasha asked when she suddenly realized that Peter had disappeared from Thor holding him. Even Thor looked down at his hands in confusion, not noticing that he left.

"Ah Shit," Clint cursed, dusting himself off after getting up from the ground.

"SHIT!" They all froze as they heard the high-pitch child-like voice cursed loudly. Clint's eye twitched as he realized what he had caused. He bit his tongue before he yelled out another curse word.

"Hm?" Bruce questioned as he felt something climbed up his back. He turned his head slightly to be met with Peter's smiling face.

"Un-key Bruce? Where's Hulk?" Peter asked innocently as Bruce grabbed him gently and brought him face to face.

"Sorry Pete, Hulk, er, is, um, not here," Bruce laughed nervously.

Peter's eyes narrowed in disapproval. "Hulk,"

"Uh, I don't think so Pete-"

"Beware the eyes will get you!" Clint screamed out in warning, running in slow motion to try and stop them, but before he knew it Bruce looked down at Peter's wide adorable eyes and he was knocked to the back of his mind and Hulk took over.

"Yay!" Peter cheered, clapping as he found himself sitting on the palm of the Hulk's hand.

"Puny boy is annoying," Hulk spoke out, his voice echoing slightly. Natasha, Clint and Thor quickly grabbed their weapons, on high alert.

"Hulk," Natasha called out. "Can you put the boy down?"

Hulk's attention was only brought to Natasha for a short time as Peter re-gained his attention. "Hulk is awesome!"

Hulk grunted in response, but was then caught as he looked into Peter's wide eyes. "Hulk like puny boy! Puny boy is nice!"

Natasha sighed a breath of relief until she suddenly saw Peter jump off Hulk's hand and nearly had a heart attack before Thor quickly jumped and caught him.

"Hide and seek!" Peter cheered. "Hide and seek!"

"I do not believe that to be a good idea."

"HIDE AND SEEK! I WANT HIDE AND SEEK!"

* * *

The next couples hours that passed seemed like hell. Steve and Tony were shocked when they walked through the door and saw a distressed Natasha, holding Peter as far away from her as possible. When she saw both men standing there, she almost threw Peter at them screaming, "Take him back! Take him back!" As soon as Peter was out of her arms she ran away, hiding in a corner of the house.

"Er, okay?" Steve asked carefully.

"Did you have fun kiddo'?" Tony asked, patting his son on the head.

"Yeah! I had lots of fun!" The little boy screamed in Steve's arms. "Aunty and Uncles are cowards!" Tony laughed as Steve smiled down at the boy.

"Come on, let's go back to the tower," Tony steered his husband and son out of the house.

"Shit!" Both Steve and Tony's face dropped.


End file.
